Hear You Me
by The One and Only- Joey A.M
Summary: I was only a weapon. A perfect weapon, but i was still a failure... i failed to do my duty, i failed to keep my promises, i failed in loving you... GenesisXOC
1. Hear You Me Prologue

**Hey, this is my new story. I just want to thank FinalFantasyFreak1992 for telling me to go for it. So thanks. Review please. **

**Disclaimer- If I owned final fantasy, Genesis would have an entire game for himself. **

* * *

**Hear You Me**

* * *

_**There's no one in town I know, You gave us someplace to go, I never said thank you for that- Now I'll never have a chance**_

_**May angels lead you in, Hear you me my friends, On sleepless roads the sleepless go,**_

_**May Angels Lead You In….**_

* * *

_**The breeze gently played with strands of my hair. How I wished I could be as carefree as the wind. I smiled slightly as I looked over the buildings that made up Midgar; everything looked so peaceful and perfect. It was as if it were mocking me.**_

_**I looked at my phone and hesitated for a few seconds before I pressed the familiar digits.**_

_**The annoying beep sent me to voicemail. I knew he didn't want to talk to me. After what I had done, who would? But I still needed to tell him what I felt even for just one last time, because after tonight there would be no second chance.**_

_**After tonight, there would be no tomorrow.**_

_**After tonight, it would all end. All the lies, all the hate. Everything.**_

_**After tonight, there would be no turning back. I sighed as I started my story.**_

* * *

**The perfect weapon. That's all I was. Nothing more than an experiment. Barely human, barely anything. **

**Ever since I was a child I heard that I was born to be the perfect weapon. The one who would bring justice to the world**

**Every time they stuck a needle in me, they said it was for the greater good. Every time they practiced some new experiment, they told me it was for me to get stronger. Every single time they lied to me, I believed them**

**With time, the mako injections gave me strength beyond compare. With time, the isolation taught me to keep my poker face and never reveal my thoughts. With time, I became what they wanted me to be, flawless, precise, lethal.**

**Minerva. That's what they named me. After a goddess to signify what I represented. Their image of perfection.**

**I never had a chance to say what I wanted. I never had to chance to walk out on them and tell them to go to hell. There was a time when I desperately wanted to but something always stopped me.**

**Fear. **

**That was what held me back. The fear of failing. I had to, needed to, prove my capabilities. I had to show that I was as perfect as they made me. **

**I had to show them I wasn't just a failed experiment.**

**But I just failed anyways.**

* * *

_**With a sigh I stopped talking. Even though, I knew that he would probably never hear this message a part of me clung to the hope that he would. **_

_**I wondered where he was. Maybe he was at HQ, or on some mission. **_

_**Or even with someone else, the little nagging voice inside my head said. I closed my eyes. No, he would never do that to me. He said he loved me!**_

_**Just like you said you loved him, the voice replied filled with malice.**_

_**I feel as if I've been punched. My breath leaves me and suddenly I feel my throat closing. There are….tears forming in my eyes. I barely choke back a sob as I start shaking and collapse on the ground. **_

_**The tears flow swiftly, like currents. I'm on the ground crying so hard I can barely breathe. **_

_**If they saw me now, what would they say? **_

_**If he saw me now, what would he say? **_

_**That I was a failure, that it was all an act. Would he reject me?**_

_**Those thoughts make the tears flow faster and harder. I know I'm losing against myself. **_

_**No, I've already lost but I'm still fighting. For what? For dreams that will never be realized. For dreams that don't exist.**_

_**No, deep down I know, I'm crying for him. I'm crying for the one person who ever made my miserable existence worth it.**_

_**Genesis Rhapsodos- what would you say if you saw me now? If you knew that you're the only reason I've ever had for actually trying.**_

_**If you knew I meant it, what would you say?**_

_**Would you even listen? Would you even care?**_

_**I guess we'll find out.**_

_

* * *

_

**So this is my new story, I know it's not humor or anything like that but I'm trying to see if I can write some more serious stuff. So review please, that's what keeps the ideas going. Once again I'd like to thank FinalFantasyFreak1992 for the help. **

**By the way, the song lyrics are from Jimmy Eat World's song Hear You Me which I quite obviously do not own.**


	2. Dance With The Devil

**Hear You Me**

* * *

_Here I stand, helpless and left for dead_

_Close your eyes, so many days go by, easy to find what's wrong and harder to find what's right._

_I believe in you, I can show you that I see right through all your empty lies, I won't stay long in this world so wrong_

_Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight. Don't you dare look at him in the eyes, as we dance with the devil tonight_

* * *

The young woman closed her smoky grey eyes and prayed a quick prayer to the goddess as she took a running start and jumped off a cliff.

She landed quietly on the top level of the pagoda and slowly leapt onto a lower level. The assassin landed in the garden in the midst of delicate cherry trees. She crept along the side of the structure, weary of guards and with a pin she unlocked a window and stealthily jumped in. She checked to see if there was anyone in the room.

" No one." She whispered and she walked to the door and poked her head out to check the hallway. She sighed quietly as she saw that it was empty.

" Thank you Goddess." She whispered as she made a dash to another unoccupied room. The young woman untied her long blond hair and started unpacking some equipment. She strapped several knives to her leg and unrolled maps of the pagoda as she memorized the route to the general's room.

She quickly changed into a dress to blend in. She put her gun blade and other gear into her pack, then tossed the bag onto the roof.

She passed by many guards in the hallway and some of them leered at her suggestively but she just kept walking. She had a mission to do.

Finally she arrived at the general's room. Without hesitating she walked into the room where a fire was burning in an attempt to give the room a romantic feeling. Her lip curled with disgust as her hand went to one of her knives.

Going deeper into the room she saw that there was an emperor sized bed in the middle and yet her target wasn't there. Her eyes narrowed as she wondered where the bastard was when she heard footsteps.

Two hands wrapped around her waist and she was repulsed. No one, absolutely NO ONE could ever touch her. Okay Minerva, she thought to herself, keep your cool. Don't kill him just yet.

He turned her around and leaned in to kiss her. Out of instinct Minerva stepped back. His eyes were small and beady, filled with greed and lust. She itched to get his grimy hands far away from her. Slowly her knife wielding hand started going up to stab his carotid artery.

" What?" The revolting pig asked. " Am I not you're type?" He leaned in again but this time Minerva jabbed the knife deep into his neck severing the artery.

" Does that answer your question ?" She asked as he fell to the floor soundlessly.

She stared at the lifeless body before checking the pockets for a disk that contained important information on the Wutain army.

A sharp knock interrupted her searching and a gruff male voice called out to the General.

" Shit." Minerva cursed while the male kept calling the now dead general. Realizing that she was about to be found out Minerva climbed out of the window and onto the roof. She located her pack and got out her gun blade as an alarm rang.

Minerva smiled grimly and raised her weapon as she saw soldiers coming towards her. She closed her eyes and tried to get into what she called her fighting mode.

She opened her eyes and blocked out everything else apart from the soldiers that now ran towards her. In her head she imagined an orchestra.

To her, fighting was like a complicated and fiery dance accompanied by equally intricate and passionate music.

With every stab there was a crescendo and with every gun shot there was a daring violin trill. Soon it was just a piano playing in her head as she surveyed the bodies that surrounded her. She sighed and wiped the blood off her blade.

Just she did that she heard the slight hiss of a bullet and leapt into the air. With the agility of a gymnast she spun and located the gunman. She let a single bullet fly and he soon dropped down.

Minerva was about to jump off of the roof when she head more footsteps and saw even more Wutain soldiers.

" Some people just don't get the message." She muttered as she once again dashed into battle. The orchestra in her head resumed at full volume bringing with it the dangerous dance of death.

The deadly assassin was too absorbed in her deadly dance that she didn't notice the cowardly soldiers sneaking up behind her and she turned around to hear the clang of two swords connecting.

Standing in front of her was a crimson clad warrior with auburn hair and brilliant blue eyes that sparkled with intensity in the dark night.

" Who are you?" Minerva asked as they continued blocking and delivering blows.

He gave her a cocky grin as he stabbed another soldier. " Does it matter?"

Minerva took a few seconds to answer. " To me it does at least…."

" Why, so you can thank your knight in shining armor?"

She laughed. " Hardly likely. More like to tell you that you're just a nosy pest. By the way, do I really seen like a damsel in distress to require assistance from you?" She asked mockingly as she kept the soldiers at bay.

" Do you really want the truth…." The crimson warrior asked and without waiting for an answer he plowed on. " You're too rude to be a damsel in distress."

Minerva gave small cry of indignation. " Excuse me?" She asked as she parried blows. " How exactly am I rude?"

He flashed her another charming grin. " You tell me that I'm being a pest when quite obviously I'm here to help you."

" Well I never asked for your help anyways!" Minerva responded as she blew a lock of her hair out of her face.

"I know." He said as he stepped in front of her and pushed a man off of the roof. " But that still doesn't give you the authority to be rude." The with a single swipe of his blood red rapier he killed four men allowing them a brief respite.

" May I have the honor to know the name of the beautiful lady I have the pleasure to fight with?" he asked still smiling his same insolently charming smile.

Minerva shot him a glare that would have sent other men running. " No you may not…At least not until you tell me who you are."

He smirked. " Don't you know by now? If you don't then you must be living under a rock."

She scowled. " You're such an egocentric conceited jerk."

" It's not being conceited if it's true."

She rolled here eyes as she saw that no more soldiers were being sent up. " Well as some great person must have once said- Sayonara!" With that she jumped off of the roof leaving the crimson warrior looking at her.

She turned to run but before she could her wrist was grabbed. She turned to punch whatever moron that had had the guts to touch her before she realized it was the same auburn haired man who had helped her. She frowned, how had he gotten so fast off of the roof?

" Before you make your daring escape would you at least care to tell me your name?" he asked.

She raised an eyebrow. " Why should I?" She challenged.

He shrugged. " I think I deserve a compensation for saving your life."

Minerva debated with herself but against her better judgment she relented. " Minerva."

" Is that your name or who you are?" He asked quizzically.

" Both." She replied, jerking her hand from his grip. She was about to bolt into the woods when she decided to ask her "savior" something.

"Why did you help me?"

The question had obviously caught him off guard. " I don't know….. I guess it's because I'm supposed to be the knight in shining armor for all the damsels in distress." He said with a carefree grin.

Minerva smiled. " Right. Well then since that wasn't a satisfying answer can I ask you another question?"

His aqua blue eyes bore into her smoky grey ones. " You already did." He pointed out in a smart-alecky way.

" Can I know who my…."savior" is?" She asked.

Her grin became a dazzling smile. " I don't doubt you'll soon find out, Minerva."

" Well until then, my crimson knight." She said with another smile as she dashed off, disappearing into the woods.

The blue eyed warrior watched her. " Even if the morrow is barren of promise, nothing shall forestall my return." He whispered to himself. " Until soon, Minerva." He said as he walked back to his camp.

Genesis smiled as he remembered the defiance in those eyes. " Still the same…" He chuckled. It truly was refreshing to see his childhood friend hadn't lost her spark and that arguing with her was like dancing with the devil. You had to be careful in order to not get burnt.

The only thing that unsettled him was the fact that she didn't recognize him. The feeling made him uneasy but he shrugged it off.

Now that the Goddess had intertwined their fates, he had no doubt that they would be together this time.

" Just like we promised."

* * *

A/N- You guys have no idea of how many time I restarted this chapter and how many nights I spent awake trying to figure out how to make them meet but I'm glad to say I did it! Even if it means I sacrificed several hours of sleep….but hey, I'm insomniac so it's no loss.

The song lyrics are from Dance With The Devil by Breaking Benjamin (which I do not own). In my opinion this song fits because to me Genesis and Minerva are kind of playing with fate and with each other, in a way. But if they push it too far they can both get hurt which is what dancing with the devil means to me. It could also be trying to resist temptation and all that jazz….eh, it sounded like a load of cow droppings but I blame my cold medicine and lack of sleep. If you have a better idea of why it fits then just review and write it in.

And speaking of reviewing- review pretty please. It really makes me feel good when I see you guys review. I apologize in advance if I don't get the next chapter out soon but I'll try to get it out before next Tuesday since I have four day weekend, three actually since I have a Jazz festival on Saturday. So just in case I don't make put it up, I'm terribly sorry.

So you know what to do, just press the green button and you become my new best friend.


	3. Faint

_I can't feel the way I did before, don't turn your back on me- I won't be ignored……_

_No! Hear me out now! You're going to listen to me like it or not!_

_I can't feel the way I did before, don't turn your back on me- I won't be ignored!_

_Time can't heal this damage anymore! Don't turn your back on me-_

_I won't be ignored… _

* * *

Minerva sighed as she saw the lab coming into view. " Thanks Rob." She said as she jumped out of the truck. She watched the old farmer drive off before she started heading up a dirt road to where the lab was located.

She longed to get in the shower and put on some of her actual clothes. She looked at her form fitting uniform; it really was annoying her now.

A mansion loomed ahead. Stopping at the wrought iron gate, the assassin entered her code and entered the disguised building.

Minerva walked into what could be thought of as the lobby but in reality was the old living room. " Hello…" She called out.

No one responded and she shrugged before waiting a couple more seconds and starting to head up the stairs.

" I see you came back." A female voice called out to her.

Minerva stopped and turned around. Waiting by a pillar that led into the dining was a young woman with waist length black hair and cat like green eyes.

" Hello Persephone." Minerva said tightly.

Persephone smirked. " You're late…"

" I know."

The raven haired woman's smirk grew wider. " You're in trouble then…"

Minerva closed her eyes. " Your point being?"

A small chuckle escaped from Persephone's lips. " You'll see…." She responded mysteriously before walking away.

Minerva sighed again as she heard the clack of Persephone's boots retreat. Tiredly she went up to her room and peeled off her clothes as she stepped in the shower.

A good half hour she was done and as she got dressed into a white tank top and some comfortable black pants she noticed that the sun was starting to set.

She went to her window for a better view and was amazed by the vibrant hues of red that she saw. As she closed her eyes she remembered last nights event, especially the crimson clad man.

Shaking her head, she flopped onto her bed upside down. Although as a child she had always been warned that doing that for too long it would hurt her, she still did it finding that it would always help her concentrate.

Her thought instantly went back to the mysterious man. There was something about him…something that intrigued her.

It was as if she had known him, but how?

She had been at this lab basically her entire life. Except, that little voice in her head piped up, you can't be sure….

The young woman frowned. Even though most of her life had been spent here at the lab she had no recollection of what had happened before that. Her official file said that she had been brought here at the age of eight. Was it possible that she had known that man before? The feeling made her uneasy. What if he was the key to figuring out more about her past?

Just forget about it, Minerva, she told herself. It's not like he's important.

Minerva shook her head as if trying to rid herself of her thoughts. She suddenly stood up as she thought of a way to calm that feeling.

Picking up her sword and a couple of throwing knives along with a gun, she headed out to the training grounds.

When in doubt, mindlessly stab dummies….

* * *

Minerva leapt high into the air as she shot her targets. She smiled triumphantly as she hit each target in the dead center.

She landed with the grace of a cat and dashed towards the dummy. Hacking and jabbing, her mind was on autopilot which was why she didn't notice someone watching her.

She stopped to catch her breathe for a few seconds when she heard clapping. Pausing, she turned to see Persephone standing there clapping mockingly.

" Can I help you?" Minerva asked. She hadn't meant to sound so rude but the bitterness was still heard.

Persephone smirked as usual. " I see you've gotten better." She observed as she drew her own sword. " You wouldn't say no to a friendly match, would you?"

Minerva smiled as she raised an eyebrow. " Why?"

Persephone shrugged. " Good practice."

Minerva snorted. " Yea right. No really, why?"

Persephone's slanted green eyes narrowed. " Why? Are you afraid of losing?"

" So that's it." Minerva mused. " It's a fight to boost your ego?"

" Isn't that what all fights are? A way to show off. Besides you shouldn't be afraid. You're the golden girl- the perfect monster."

" Don't say that!" Minerva yelled. " I'm not monster!"

Persephone's smile grew wider, she knew she had hit a nerve. " Is that so?" She held her blade up. " Well then in that case you're just a failure."

Minerva's eyes were a dark storm of grey. " I'm not a failure nor a monster!"

" Prove it."

With that the raven haired woman attacked. The blond assassin quickly sidestepped and soon an onslaught of blows came.

They were immersed in a fiery dance where one false move could mean the end of their life.

Their swords clashed once more and this time there was more force behind it, catching Minerva off guard.

" Come on golden girl! Aren't you supposed to be invincible?" Persephone snarled as she pressed on.

Without responding Minerva held her ground. Persephone drew back to attack once more, believing that Minerva was ready to go down.

The blond haired woman smiled as she saw Persephone put all her strength behind her final attack. As it came Minerva counterattacked and showed her true strength.

Persephone started lagging. Her attacks were more reckless, a sure sign that she was frustrated.

With a complicated series of slashes, Minerva started pressing Persephone back and finally she saw an opening.

" Dead." She muttered as she pointed the sword at her neck. Wiping her forehead with the back of her hand she started turning back. Instead of helping her, training had just gotten her into a worse mood.

She heard a twang and it was followed by pain. She turned to see Persephone standing behind her with her bow in her hand.

The green orbs interlocked with the grey ones.

" Why?" The blond woman asked as more arrows came and hit her squarely in the chest. She collapsed to the ground as Persephone walked towards her; her face devoid of any emotion.

" Rule number one- never leave anyone alive. That's what you told me." The raven haired assassin kept walking calmly towards the house.

Grey eyes narrowed and Minerva let go off her sword and reached for her gun.

Three shots flew out and were followed by a cry of pain.

Persephone stood a few yards away clutching her stomach as crimson blood spilled over her black garments. She feel forward.

" Never turn your back on the enemy." Minerva sighed as she fell back. She closed her eyes and counted to ten. Before she had even reached five she was unconscious.

* * *

_I looked around me. There were tall grass and beautiful trees all around me. Even though I couldn't remember, I knew I had been here before._

_Closing my eyes I leaned against one of the slender trees. I started hearing laughter and opened my eyes to see two kids playing in the field._

_I started going towards them but I stopped. Something was pushing me back._

_The laughter grew closer and I saw little girl and a boy running towards me hand in hand. They were both smiling and kept looking over their shoulders as if checking for someone._

" _I don't think he's following us." The little boy said as he and the girl slowed down and started walking._

_The girl smiled as she spun in circles, her dress billowing out and her blond curls flying. " I'm so happy here!" She exclaimed as she got the boy to start spinning with her._

_A few seconds later they both collapsed onto the grass._

_I leaned in closer but didn't leave the shade of the tree._

_From what I could discern, they were laying in the grass talking. The boy had his arm around the girl as if protecting her._

_There was silence._

" _I……I don't want you to leave…" The boy said softly. _

_The girl turned to him and with a soft smile responded, " I know." She immediately sat up. " I know!" She exclaimed. "We can make each other a promise! We can promise each other to always take care and even if we're separated we'll always be in each other's hearts!" _

_The boy sat up. " Deal!"_

_The girl giggled. " Pinky promise?" She asked innocently as she offered her smallest finger._

" _Pinky promise." The boy said as he intertwined his finger with hers._

_I stepped even closer and as I did a breeze started to pick up and gently played with the girl's blond strands and with the boy's auburn locks. The girl looked up through her bangs and for a second I caught the flash of a steely grey. _

_I gasped. The girl…she was-_

" _Minerva!" The boy asked. " What's wrong?" _

_The girl, who I now realized was me, shook her head. " Nothing.… nothing."_

_The boy didn't seem convinced but he still dismissed it. " Hmmm…" he appeared in deep thought. " Can you promise me something?"_

" _Of course!" The boy picked up daisy from the ground. " Promise me that we'll always be together. Even when we're old, we'll still be together."_

_The younger me nodded. " I promise."_

_The boy seemed satisfied. " Good. Now give me your hand." the girl gave complied and he put the daisy over her ring finger making it into a makeshift ring. " There."_

_The younger me smiled and hugged the boy. " Thank you."_

_They embraced tenderly but pulled away since it seemed as if someone was calling the boy. He ran off and the girl sighed as she flopped onto the grass. " Goodbye..." She whispered._

_As if he had heard her the boy turned back and waved. I frowned as I saw the clear aqua shade of blue, they were so familiar!_

_I turned my attention back to the girl. She was sitting there playing with the flower on her finger. _

" _I'll always love you Genesis…always."_

* * *

Hey guys! I'm back as you see. The lyrics are as you can see, Linkin Parks which means that I don't own them so you can't sue me. The song is Faint and it's the chorus. I felt that this song fit because the memories are starting to speak to Minerva and so they can't be ignored anymore. But interpret them however you like.

Yeah, so that's it for this chapter. I'm sorry that Genesis wasn't in here except for that little memory at the end and even if you think that this chapter sucks monkey ass please review. Reviews are what keep this strange little brain of mine going and going and going. They also help me see how I can make this story better.

Thanks to all of you guys who've reviewed so far-

ZakuReno, Fourth Remnant, xxDarkAssassinxx, Joy C. , XxXChiharu-Chan-1000-SpringsXx, and devan97


	4. Wild Horses

**Hear You Me**

_I know I dreamed you a sin and a lie, I have my freedom but I don't have much time,_

_Faith has been broken, tears must be cried, Let's do some living after we die,_

_Wild horses, couldn't drag me away…_

_Wild, wild horses, maybe we'll ride them someday…_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*The blond assassin coughed.

" Ahhh…."she groaned as her eyes started to open. All she saw was the white ceiling above her before the strong smell of antiseptic hit her. Fighting back a wave of nausea, she struggled to get up.

" Hey, stay down." A young man advised as he went to her side.

" I'll be fine, David. " The strong woman replied stubbornly as always.

He laughed. " I doubt it. You got shot."

" How long have I been out?"

He put pulled out a syringe. " Couple of hours." He replied as he injected something into her arm.

" Fuck." She whispered as she felt the liquid seep into her bloodstream. It made her shiver unpleasantly. " Can this day get any worse?"

" Oh yea. Hojo wants to see you in his office, he brought Shinra with him so I'm guessing it's important." David replied as he wiped her arm.

" Great." Minerva replied sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

David held up another syringe identical to the first. " You really got beat up this time." He observed.

" It didn't seem like much." She replied. " Where's Persephone?"

David gestured with his head to where she was laying, looking so innocent and sweet. The blond woman frowned. How could she be like this, she asked herself, since she still remembered when Persephone had barely arrived and how they had been inseparable like sisters.

Well didn't they say best friends were backstabbers, a cynical voice in her mind said. Chuckling, she left to see what new torture Hojo had come up with.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*" Hells no." The assassin repeated. " My job description didn't say anything about wearing dresses, going to parties and protecting daddy's boys." She said disgustingly.

Hojo just kept looking at some files. " You are to do whatever President Shinra dictates to. If that includes attending some mindless party, then you will do so. WITHOUT the endless complaining."

" You cant make me do anything!" She said fiercely.

The maniacal scientist looked at her squarely in the eyes. " If you don't then I'll make sure you never forget everything you've done."

She feigned a blank look." Oh, I've heard you. Yelling in your sleep, trying to rid yourself of the nightmares. Trying to erase your tainted memory."

Minerva scoffed. " What memories? Thanks to you, I have none."

Hojo smiled, sending shivers down her spine. " Are you sure? How do you know that it isn't your unconsciousness trying to forget all the wrong you've done?

He had her there.

" Fine," She sighed as she started to head back to her room. " At what time is the damn thing anyways."

" You are to leave at eight."

" Wonderful." Minerva commented dryly as she walked out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Lights illuminated the entire city. A long line of beautiful cars surrounded the new Shinra hotel.

" This is quite a turnout." The Silver haired General remarked as him and his two companions approached the building.

The red headed soldier kept staring ahead. " Indeed it is." He commented blankly.

Sephiroth turned to look at the seldom quite Genesis. " What's wrong, for the past couple of days you have been acting rather strangely, as if something was bothering you."

Genesis looked at him. " I assure you, I'm fine. It's nothing to worry about."

Sephiroth frowned and was about to reply but Angeal cut in.

" Hey, let's stop worrying about other things. We're here to enjoy ourselves, remember?"

Sephiroth nodded, sensing that the raven haired soldier wanted to keep peace. Besides, Genesis would tell them if something was bothering him, right?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*The moment the three firsts arrived at the grand gala, their presence was announced. Within seconds they were swarmed with admirers which were mainly women.

During that time, Genesis decided to sneak off. Although he was usually fond of festivities, he found that tonight he just wasn't in the mood.

Lately, he had been feeling strange. Like as if something big was going to happen. It bothered him that the feeling had gotten particularly strong when he had helped Minerva.

He went up some stairs that led to a balcony above the main dance floor.

The redhead closed his eyes and remembered his encounter with the deadly blonde. She certainly had changed. She was no longer the awkward and shy girl she had once been in Banora, but now she was a young woman with a fiery temper and with great skill. Not to mention she had become quite pretty.

He reached the balcony which wound around the dance floor and was only accessible by some fairly concealed stairs. He looked down at the masses and stared at the colors before walking further along.

He stopped.

" No, it can't be." There she was. Looking like a goddess watching over her children. Her long blond hair had been straightened and was now hanging in a ponytail on her left side. She wore a simple spaghetti strap dress in dark grey that outlined her lean figure and highlighted her small waist. It dropped down to the ground making her seem more surreal.

Her mere presence beckoned him, enticed his curiosity. Like the forbidden fruit, she was out of his reach but what he desired the most.

" So we meet again." Genesis smirked as he walked towards her.

She turned and their gazes locked.

" Have I met you before?" She asked obviously not recognizing him.

His smirk grew bigger. " You certainly have."

An eyebrow rose up and her features still showed no sign of recognition.

" Wutai." He said simply.

Her mind was blank. Wutai, she repeated in her head, what had she done in- Oh.

" Ah, I remember." She smiled.

It was his turn to smile as he stood in front of her.

" You're the self absorbed, egocentric, conceited jerk." she smirked.

" Yes, and you are the rude, loudmouth and over cliché damsel in distress."

She smiled. " So, this time are you going to tell who you are.?"

He grinned as he leaned over the mahogany rail. " Depends, are you going to run away like last time?"

" If I recall, I didn't run way."

" You left me no number, no place to contact, you barely said goodbye!"

" But I gave you my name which is more than what you left me." She retorted, quite enjoying herself. There was something about this mysterious man that just made her feel…different.

He smiled as he kept looking over the rail.

" Fine, I'll make you a deal. I tell you my name if you-" He looked to the dance floor.

She followed his gaze. " Dance with you?" She completed the sustenance.

He nodded as he extended his hand. " Please. It would be an honor to dance with a woman as beautiful as you."

She smiled as she raised an eyebrow. " I do hope that you realize pretty words won't get you anywhere."

" It doesn't hurt to try." He reasoned.

Minerva debated with herself. Part of her felt that he was important, and that she should accept, after what did she have to lose? The more wary part of her felt that he was danger and that she should stay away from him.

" So?" Genesis asked hoping to erase Minerva's distrustful glare.

" Fine." She replied, surprising herself. She held out a hand that he gladly took as they started walking down the stairs. " But don't forget your part of the deal."

" Of course I wouldn't." Genesis looked deep into her eyes, his aquamarine eyes hypnotizing her as they walked onto the dance floor. " You see, contrary to what you believe of me I'm not that bad."

" How do you know what I think about you?" Minerva asked surprised.

" It's written on your face." He wrapped his arm around her waist and found she was tense. " Loosen up. Trust me, I promise I won't hurt you." The grey eyes widened and she relaxed into his arms as he pulled her closer.

She inhaled his sweet and intoxicating smell and took deep breaths, he had a strange power over her and truthfully it scared her. But at the same time she felt as she was being liberated from her barriers of protection.

She smiled at him and shook her head. " I don't even know you."

Genesis sighed. " But that doesn't mean you shouldn't trust me."

" Why do you care? I'm just stranger you met." Minerva stated averting her eyes as she felt blush coming to her cheeks from the man's close proximity.

Genesis frowned. Obviously she didn't remember him from Banora. " I honestly do not know."

She turned back to him. " It doesn't make sense."

" Does anything in this world make sense?" He asked.

She stayed quiet as they swayed to the music. It was a beautiful song, simple and the woman's voice was amazing.

Meanwhile Genesis was thinking. What had happened to the Minerva he had met in Banora as a child? Who was she? He held her closer, enjoying the warmth of her body and the way she seemed so strong and yet so fragile. He felt the strange need to protect her when he knew perfectly well she did not need protecting.

He listened to the lyrics of the song.

"_You know I can't let you slide through my hands, _

_Wild horses couldn't drag me away, _

_Wild, wild horses couldn't drag me away"_

Genesis smiled. How perfect he thought, glancing down to see Minerva looking at him. "Beautiful song, isn't it."

" Yes." She whispered.

He leaned down. " But no where near as beautiful as you…" He trailed off as he brought her chin up.

Minerva's eyes were wide as she realized what he was going to do, yet she didn't stop him. She wanted to feel those perfect lips. She wanted to know if they were as soft as they looked.

Softly and gently, his lips pressed against hers. His arms wrapped around her in a warm embrace. They stood oblivious to the world….

" _Wild, wild horses, we'll ride them someday."_

Holy Guacamole! I hadn't realized I hadn't updated in forever ago! I'm so sorry, please forgive me?

Well, at first I had a really cool idea for this chapter but then I sat down and started writing and then this came along. I know it's not that good and maybe I should have stuck to the other idea but I guess I really liked it or something…

Anyways the song is Wild Horses and the version I listened to while writing this was the one by The Sundays, although the original version is by the Rolling Stones.

So, review pretty please. It helps me know what you think about this chapter.

Please review and tell me if you like it or hated this chapter.

- Joey AM


End file.
